Trinity
by TheXGrayXLady
Summary: Three days, three pairings, three oneshots, three defining statements. Four if you count the last one. For Valentines day awesomeness. Chuya, OC/OC, Raikim.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, because valentines day gives me the excuse to write some romance, I'm going to have some fun over the next few days with my favorite couples. This is first one will be Chuya, if you don't like it, that's your problem, not mine. The next one will be OC/OC just because I honestly want to write a relationship that I've developed, but haven't done much with. The last one will be Raikim, because I really feel like I need to do more with that. I'm just having some fun with this and I hope you guys do too! **

**Alright, so this first oneshot is actually based on an idea I had a while ago, but never did anything with because I'm cool like that. The narration's a little weird, and for once there's not that much dialogue, so this could either be good or bad depending on how you look at it. The cats were originally supposed to be Gawain and Ragnelle, but they wound up taking away from the actual pairing, so you guys get new cats. Yay for new cats!**

**Disclaimer: While I own a rather nice Saratoga hoodie, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**_Claustrophobia_**

If the cats had learned anything in their years of immortality, it was this: don't bother master when he's sleeping. Being immortal and not really needing it to survive, most of the time he would neglect it in favor of reading or training or working or whatever it was he felt like doing with the night, sleep was for enjoyment. Needless to say, while master was a light sleeper, he took enjoyment just as seriously as he took everything else. Which is to say, very.

So naturally, when Mort and Azrael realized something was amiss on evening patrol they were almost reluctant to let him know. Of course, the fact that that something was that the witch's door was wide open and she was neither in her room nor anywhere else in the citadel convinced them otherwise. The idea of her betraying them and the absolute fury that would leave Chase in, mostly with himself for continuing to trust her, was enough to risk waking a sleeping dragon.

Needless to say, he was rather peeved upon being awoken; however, he came the closest they figured he would come to admitting that he was wrong to be peeved when they told him exactly why they woke him up. After taking a moment to put on his armor, -she may have been powerless, but he would never assume helpless- ignoring for the time being how silly it looked over his dark green silk pajamas, he left with the hapless cats in tow to find the wayward witch.

To say master was displeased might have been a bit of an understatement. An aura of deadly calm, as well as a panther and tiger, followed him as he glided down the steps, through the foyer, and out the door. To say that master was shocked when he stepped out of the citadel might have been a bit of an understatement.

The witch was sitting at the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling over the edge and her fingers gripped so tightly against the rock that even in the dim firelight you could see the outline of every bone in her hand. Her hair was mussed and disheveled and even from as far away as they were, one could see that her breathing was slow and ragged, slightly panicky. Certainly not someone about to do anything particularly threatening on purpose.

Master gestured for them to stay where they were and walked up to her, his hands folded behind his back and a slightly concerned look on his face. After a moment of awkward silence, he asked the inevitable question, "What are you doing out here?"

After a while of the "I'm fine" "No you're not"' type of back and forth that is typical of these situations, sometime during which master wound up sitting on the ledge next to her, the witch sighed and relaxed a little.

"You try being trapped in a box for fifteen hundred years and not have claustrophobic panic attacks every now and then," she muttered, more than half reluctantly. Master didn't say anything, but put one of his hands atop hers in a, from him strange, gesture of comfort.

The gap between them remained in spite of the fact that both Azrael and Mort, despite his eye patch, could see that they wanted to close it. Her because she didn't want to appear weaker than she already did before master, him because he didn't want to unnerve the witch more than she already was, so they both pretended that the handholding was enough. Of course, the laws of the universe, specifically those of Murphy, won't allow for things to go according to plan.

It was a rather chilly night to begin with, and what with the fact that neither of them was really dressed for cold, it was almost inevitable that they wind up with their arms around each other. The only question was who would make the first move. If you asked the witch, she would have said Chase put his arm around her waist. If you asked master, he would have said that Wuya put her head on his shoulder. As it looked to the cats, they both moved at the same time, but no one ever thought to ask them.

As it was, they thought that it would probably be best to leave the two of them to their own devices seeing as there is nothing more awkward than third and fourth wheeling your boss.

If either Chase or Wuya had learned anything in their all their years, it was this: there was something decidedly satisfying about watching the stars with somebody in comfortable silence. Despite being immortal and having seen them hundreds of thousands of times before, the immensity and tranquility of the night around them gave them a strange sense of closeness. Together in a world that would inevitably fall to them.

**Alright, so how was this first one? Good, bad, indifferent? If you're reviewing though, please criticize solely on the quality of the writing and the execution of the pairing rather than the pairing itself. I'm not going to put up with anti-Chuya flamers. All flames will be used to toast toast. Which will then have peanut butter, apple butter, pumpkin butter, almond butter, nutella, various jams, or olive oil butter substitute (much healthier than the actual thing) spread on it and served to my reviewers. So basically I'm saying you get toast if you review so if I were you I'd review. **


	2. Procrastination

**Jeez...I'm wicked sorry for being late with this. I didn't anticipate the sheer amount of homework I would have last night. I have to tell you, APUS DBQs are killer. So my schedule's set back a day. I'm alright with that though because it means that I get to put something up on the anniversary of finishing Sky Heart. Anywho, I'm also really sorry I uploaded substandard material last time. Would it be okay if I put up an improved version tomorrow? I just feel really bad about putting up something crappy. Anywho, Min/Settekh. I was originally going to write them meeting, but this idea came up and it got side tracked. I'm really sorry if it sucks. There isn't much that isn't dialogue, and the dialogue all feels forced and cheesy and just really unrealistic. The plot feels silly and gets resolved to easily and it feels like they don't really care about it. Anyway, Raikim tomorrow so that should probably go well. **

**Spadefire: Thanks! The whole claustrophobia thing is something I've alluded to in other fics, but I've never really done anything with it. Also, glad to know someone else likes these two phsycotic lovebirds. And yes, it is still toast. Why? Because I said so. **

**Crazychick14: Thanks! Glad to know I have a convert! Join the cult of Chuya. We have nutella! **

**Grapeicies: I'm totally not reading minds. Totally not. Never. No, I'm not acting suspicious at all. Look no closer at the machine labeled "Totally not a mind reading machine." Thanks for the review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I've recently come into posession of some lovely roses, but I own none of this. **

**_Procrastination_**

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he ran his hands down his back, their deft strength pulling her closer to him. In response, she tightened her hold on his shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of his lithe muscles under her fingers. All the while, their lips and tongues moved in a constant game where the victor didn't actually matter, the end result would be the same regardless. Her fingers crept slowly up his neck and wound their way through his dark hair and he placed his hand beneath her thigh, lingering for a moment on the smooth curves of her bottom, as she wrapped a leg about his waist. He took a step backwards to steady himself, however was too distracted to notice the scrolls on the ground.

"Your elbows are _sharp_," he said, as they began to untangle their gangly limbs on the library floor.

"That's funny. I figured your thick head would make better padding," she said, rolling off him and onto her feet. With their moment broken, they glanced at the scrolls they'd left on the table. "We promised ourselves we'd get work done first this time." The look on her face indicated that she disagreed with the whole concept of promises.

"Damn us and our big mouths," he said, his expression conveying agreement as he lurched to his feet. "Why is it something so simple is impossible for two of the smartest people in all of the land?"

"I'm very pretty and you're a boorish lout who can't keep his hands off me," she said, settling down across the table from him and smirking.

"The shrew doth protest too much," he said, smoothing the scroll they'd been examining prior to their argument on the comparative alchemical properties of pure water and water that had been mixed with salt. Neither had yet admitted to being wrong. "I was under the impression I was a loutish boor."

"If that's the game we're going to be playing then…" she started, before realizing that if they did start to play that game, nothing would ever get done. "Never mind. Did you find anything?"

"No," he said, giving a rather disappointed shrug. "Nothing about freak wind storms here. Sorry." A rare comforting smile played across his face.

"There has to be a rational explanation for this," she said, running a hand through her hair. "If your half-brother weren't such an idiot than this wouldn't be a problem. Anything that can be called magic, once sufficiently analyzed, has a perfectly rational explanation behind it. I know for a fact that I'm not magic."

"I wouldn't say that," he said, the playfulness returning to his voice. "You've certainly bewitched me."

"Let's not state the obvious," she said, her voice a deep purr and her mouth forming a condescending arc before falling under the weight of false levity. "Seriously, don't say that." Her voice dropped to a hissed whisper. "You never know who's listening." She would know. She'd perfected the art of eavesdropping long before she'd even knew what to do with the information she'd learned.

"I don't care who does. Let the world know that I will _personally _end anyone who tries to have you executed as a witch," he said, his low voice was cold and flat as if he were merely repeating a well-known fact. He took a deep breath and pulled himself back together and returned to his typical strategy of covering up emotions with arrogance. "You know, to make up for all the times you bailed me out."

"Whatever would you do without me?" she asked, leaning forwards and batting her eyelashes. It was her way of returning his gesture. He promised to protect her, she held it together for him.

"I'd play senet with a partner who doesn't cheat," he said, moving towards her and taking her hands.

"You always win if I don't," she said. Perhaps not always, but often enough to bother her.

"At least you make it interesting. So really to answer your question, I'd be bored out of my mind without you." He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and she couldn't cover up the legitimate smile spreading across her face. His dark eyes were warm with reassurance as he continued, "We will find a rational explanation."

"What if we don't?" she asked, her tone devoid of fear of what might be to come. She had to walk herself through any and all possible scenarios and have a plan for each. "What do we do then?" She paused for a moment, and upon seeing him about to speak, finished her thought. "I say blackmail. Even if the accusers are your brother's…"

"Half-brother." The idea that he was even that related to the idiot on the throne disgusted him.

"Whatever. It's faster to say it this way. Like I was saying, even if they're his lapdogs, they're still human. Everyone has a dirty little secret. I say we find theirs and let them know if they don't tell your brother…"

"Half-brother."

"You're just being an ass now."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, but secretly thanked him. His unchanged nonchalance and arrogance helped to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"They say they lied, and we mysteriously forget their secrets," she said.

"Only if we can't find an explanation," he insisted. Murdering idiotic half-siblings was alright in his mind, but when he could, he'd take honor over her particular brand of politics.

"Agreed," she said, half-reluctantly, looking into his eyes to assure him that she wasn't lying. For some reason, she found it harder to lie to him than she did others, aside from little things like, "Yes. You look fine today."

"So we have our plan," he said, talking to himself more than to her, really saying, "Good. You're safe now." While both of them knew that the other was perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, the vicious defense the other provided allowed both of them to stop looking over their shoulders every moment.

"When have we not?" she replied, a bit of her arrogance returning.

"I don't know," he said. She grinned knowing full well what was coming. "You really didn't think through getting rid of that last princess." The idea of his brother getting married and having an heir to the throne was the only legitimate threat to their ascent to power. Whenever something happened that made that threat a potential reality, the girl would find herself sent home in disgrace or married off to someone who wasn't pharaoh.

"She wound up back in Nubia eventually," she reminded him.

"After almost marrying _me_," he said, shuddering. "Can you imagine? Me! Married! The very idea…terrifying." His voice remained at a steady tone, despite the false horror creeping in.

"No worries." She leaned even closer and ran her hands up his arms until she clasped them behind his neck. "I can't think of one person who would have you."

"Good thing the feeling's mutual." He placed his hands on her waist and held her up as she swung herself over the table and into his arms.

"So here we are, two undesirables, all alone in the library, a plan in our heads, and a whole night ahead of us," she said, rubbing her nose along his cheek bone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, pulling back enough to press his lips to hers.

She ran her tongue along his lips, at the same time both gentle and demanding. She could feel his slight laugh at her impatience as she traced the muscular panes of his chest with long, thin fingers, but they soon picked up where they left off, conveniently forgetting their promise to get work done first.

**Alright, even though this sucks, I've got a tray of chocolate cupcakes with strawberry icing to make up for it. Consider it your reward for slogging through this self indulgent slop. A review might be nice though. Please?**


	3. Nerves

**Oh. My. God. I am so sorry this was as late as it was. I didn't anticipate all the crap I would have to do last week and couldn't get around to writing it and then I've basically been pulling "post and runs" or "review and runs" all week and then I got distracted by a oneshot I needed to get out of my system. I feel so terrible this wasn't written on time. Please forgive me. Pretty please? **

**Anywho, I couldn't resist this. Yes, it is pretty much just fluff, but everybody's got to have some fluff every now and then. I'm about to fracking wreck the little bit of confidence that I gave Rai in the last chapter of Dragon Heart, so I figure I'd write something happy for him and Kimiko for now. Plus, everybody loves a good Raikim wedding. **

**Crazychick14: Thanks for the review! Sorry, no. It was two of my OC's. This is Raikim though so happy happy fun time with them. :)**

**Purple Satin Rose: Thanks for the review! I do try. **

**GrapeIcies: IDK, I traded my soul for opening night Harry Potter tickets so I'm not entirely sure what mine can do anymore...Anywho, thanks for the review and thanks for liking my psychotic lovebirds and their witty banter. :)**

**Spadefire: Well, it's a match made somewhere. That's all people need to agree on. I just love relationships like that. Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**Disclaimer: When I watched CSI this week, I didn't spot the pig. However, I wasn't looking for it and I'm sure that it was there in spirit at least. In light of this evidence, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**_Nerves_**

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out how, after years of putting both her life and those of others on the line fighting evil, _this_ was making her nervous. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, yet she was jumpier than she'd ever been before a showdown or quest.

Although he'd been just as jittery before he'd asked, so she supposed it was her turn now. She remembered every time he'd gone down on one knee and said the phrase, "Will you…" only to finish with things like "wait for me to tie my shoe?" It'd frustrated her to no end, but she got that he was nervous. She just wished that his jokes were funnier. You could only hear the same corny line so many times before it got old.

Then it'd been her turn to do the laundry. She hated doing the laundry. She was about to throw one of Rai's seemingly countless hoodies into the wash when she felt a weight in one of the pockets. She was mentally chewing him out for almost getting his phone washed (again) when she reached in to retrieve said suspected phone. Then her fingers closed around a small velvet box. She knew that it was probably an invasion of privacy to open it, but she couldn't resist.

The ring inside wasn't overly fancy. The stone was set in two silver bands, twisted together like interwoven vines. It wasn't the loops of silver or even the bright red of the ruby that caught her eye though. It was the idea behind it.

She didn't remember dropping the laundry basket or running to the kitchen. She just remembered tackle-hugging him, covering his face in kisses, and saying "yes" over and over. For a moment, he appeared a combination of confused over her outburst and frustrated over the loss of his sandwich, but once he noticed the ring on her finger he smiled that ecstatic smile and returned every half-crazed kiss.

They would find out later that Clay and Dojo were taking bets on just how long it would take for that to happen. Masters Zed and Vic found themselves considerably poorer after the fact.

Since then, the stereotype was to feel like you were in a whirlwind, but when your fiancé _was_ a whirlwind, she found it was more like she was grounded. The planning involved was her realm. Meticulous lists and nitpicky details made her feel calm. Rai's job was to keep her from taking it too seriously because the details weren't important. It didn't have to be perfect. Both of them would have been happy with a civil ceremony with a half drunk hobo off the street for a witness. The details were nice though.

She shook her head and broke herself out of her trance. That was the past. It didn't matter that their cake had would up on the kitchen ceiling in a bizarre accident involving a butler convention, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, and a potato. It didn't matter that sloppy make outs the night before had gotten out of hand and his tie wound up in cinders because of it. It didn't matter that in a fit of mischievousness, he'd stolen her heels and when she tried to get them back she knocked both of them into the fountain, completely ruining the shoes. It didn't matter that it was probably a bad idea to have her "something borrowed" come from a sarcastic sorceress. They were going to be together.

She took a deep breath, this was what she wanted. More than almost anything else, this was what she wanted. She loved Rai. She loved his easy laugh, sarcastic sense of humor, and infectious smile, how he could light up a room just by being there. She loved how under that slightly doofy exterior, there was a serious, intelligent young man, more than capable of stepping up to be a leader. She loved how his green eyes would sparkle when he was about to pull one of those stupid pranks, even if she didn't love the prank in question.

She took up the bouquet, smoothed her red and white halter dress, and flipped the veil over her face. The music began to play softly and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started their walk into the great hall. After Minerva and Guan went in last, both of them having signed a truce from passive aggressive remarks towards each other for the day, she followed with her papa.

Rai, ever impatient, snuck a glance at her. He looked amazing today. His father's hand-me-down suit and mystery machine flower tie gave him the devil may care air she'd gotten used to, but at the same time, their impeccable cleanliness and condition showed just how seriously he took their relationship. He gave her what she would estimate to be the broadest smile she'd ever seen from him. Not a sarcastic smirk or arrogant grin, a legitimate smile.

She returned it, any and all doubts she may still have had flying from her as she did. This was the beginning of their adventure and she would be damned if she wasn't going to have fun at it.

**Alright, this silly thing is over so it's time for me to get serious. I'm going to have the next chapter of Dragon Heart up by the end of this week and probably the last chapter of TACY (I don't feel like doing a crap load of all caps for a parody). They will be serious and hard hitting and filled with symbolism and imagery and I will give up my fanfiction philosophy of "just have fun" while writing them because they will be meaningful and have themes! No really guys, I had a bunch of fun writing this and will have fun writing my other chapters. Reviews for this will be rewarded with week old valentines chocolates. They're much cheaper now. :)**


End file.
